Nightwing
"Dick" Grayson | alias = Robin; Boy Wonder; Rob; Wonder Boy | age = 13 | species = Human | designation = B01 | gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = Blue | relatives = Bruce Wayne (adoptive father), Flying Graysons Weisman, Greg (2011-10-31). "Question #13600". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-01. | mentor = Batman | affiliation = The Team | powers = None | equipment = Batarangs; Computer on wrist | first = 101 | voice = Jesse McCartney }} Robin (real name Dick Grayson) is a member of the Team, and the protégé of Batman. He is incredibly agile, with agility at a level equal to or above that of his own mentor. Furthermore, Robin is a vastly skilled martial artist, and a capable technology expert. Personality Despite being only 13, Robin is more experienced than other sidekicks. He's been training under Batman's wing for four years. Despite Batman's influence on Robin, the two have very contradicting personalities. While his mentor is cold and very serious, Robin's demeanor is quite the opposite. Robin is naturally a very lighthearted individual who seems to take joy in nearly everything that he does. Despite his immaturity he can get along very well with people who are older than him and tends to become more mature whenever he is tasked with a certain level of responsibility. When simply interacting with his friends, Robin behaves in a jovial and oftentimes "little brother"-like role, in which he jokes freely about his teammates, and even makes fun of them when they make mistakes. He has a particularly close friendship with Kid Flash, whom he is able to joke with and often treats like a brother of sorts. Robin also seems to take great pleasure in over-thinking words, and re-working them in childishly odd manners. Despite his childlike behavior at times, Robin is a natural tactical thinker, often coming up with plans for the Team on the fly, and figuring out complex situations faster than many of his teammates. He is also very pragmatic and prefers to think ahead. During the Team's brief scuffle with Guardian, Robin took the liberty to activate the elevator to escape instead of fighting alongside his Team, had no qualms about Miss Martian delving into his mind to retrieve his memories, and took a break from running from Red Torpedo and Red Inferno to download the Cave's blueprints. Robin initially considered himself to be the natural leader of the Team, citing his longer experience as a hero. However, this experience and his strong working relationship with Batman led him to mistakenly assume that the other members of the Team would understand and follow his plans without him explaining them. This unfortunately caused problems on their first mission against Kobra and Bane. He subsequently claimed that Aqualad would be a better leader for the Team. While Aqualad accepted the role, he stated that both he and the rest of the Team expected Robin to eventually take the mantle, due to the fact he was more suited for the job. After the trauma of watching his teammates die in a simulation, Robin opens up to Black Canary during a therapy session. He did want to be the leader and wanted to someday become Batman, but after sending his friends to their "deaths" in the simulation he doesn't think he'll ever have what it takes to become what Batman is. Physical appearance Robin is a 13-year-old vigilante. He looks fairly tall for his age, and has a slight, muscular build, since he is an acrobat and skilled at martial arts and gymnastics. He has short black hair and dark blue eyes. He typically wears either a mask or sunglasses to cover his eyes, depending on his current attire. Clothing His uniform is comprised of a red tunic, black pants, boots and gloves, all of which seems to be made of a sort of protective body armor, that still allows him great mobility. On his tunic, an "R" symbol is visible, and around his waist he wears a gold colored utility belt with various pouches for his equipment. He wears a cape that is black on the outer lining but pale yellow on the inside. To protect his identity, Robin wears a black stylized domino mask at all times. While he wears the mask, his eyes appear completely white. His short black hair is left unkempt, hanging over his forehead. When he is dressed as a civilian, Robin is seen wearing a black, dark brown or gray jacket, black or dark blue jeans and a green, orange or black hoodie. He also wears black sunglasses to cover his eyes to hide his secret identity. When attending Gotham Academy, he wears a school uniform. His typical school attire consists of a navy blue blazer accompanied by a white shirt and a striped red tie. The blazer is adorned with the school logo on the left breast. This clothing is completed with a simple pair of black leather shoes, khaki dress pants, and a dark-colored belt. The unkempt hair that defined his civilian attire and hero costume is now gelled-up and combed back. History Early life .]] Richard "Dick" Grayson is the child of the acrobatic circus family "The Flying Graysons" of Haly's Circus. His parents , along with his older cousin and aunt fell to their deaths in a trapeze "accident" caused by mob boss Zucco when he was 9. The only survivor other than Dick, who did not participate in the fatal routine, was his uncle Rick, who was very badly injured and unable to care for him. Richard has since lived with Bruce Wayne and made the transformation to Robin under Bruce's training (eventually bringing Zucco to justice together). Robin intensely fears that he might not be as fearless as his family (both biological and adoptive) is supposed to be. Present Batman and Robin stopped Mister Freeze from wreaking havoc in Gotham Park. Robin distracted the villain, and Batman attacked him from behind. Robin, Aqualad, Speedy and Kid Flash received a tour of the Hall of Justice, the Justice League's faux headquarters. But Speedy soon informed them of the true base: the Watchtower, an orbiting satellite, and voiced his distaste of being treated like a sidekick. Soon after Speedy's departure, the Justice League was called away on a mission, and a secondary emergency, a fire at Cadmus Labs, arose. The young heroes decided to infiltrate Cadmus (based on Batman voicing his long standing suspicions about the lab) where they uncovered a hidden genomorph project. They also discovered Project Kr and the pod containing Superboy. They released him, but were taken down by him. The three sidekicks were captured and about to be cloned by Dr. Desmond, but Superboy had a change of heart, and broke them out. They made their way to the top floor together. Robin outsmarted Desmond by hacking the Cadmus systems, which gave them a head start. Desmond ingested the Blockbuster to stop them, but Robin outsmarted him again. He asked his teammates to blow up pillars, and blew the roof with explosive batarangs. Their enemy was crushed. The Justice League had responded to the commotion, and found the Cadmus facility destroyed. Batman was not pleased with their antics, but all protégés confronted their mentors. They complained about the way they had been treated and stated that together they had formed a powerful Team, and that it was time they were treated as partners rather than sidekicks. Batman demanded three days to come up with a plan. With two and a half of the three days gone, Robin had grown impatient, and asked Alfred about what Batman was doing. The butler did not know, but assured Robin he would come up with a plan, as promised. Batman and the League eventually conceded to the idea, and opted to turn the group of teen heroes into the Justice League's covert black-ops Team. They then gave the new team their own headquarters in Mount Justice and introduced them to their fifth member: Miss Martian. While trying to find information about Cadmus on the Batcomputer, Robin found information about the planned assassination of Farano Enterprises CEO Selena Gonzalez. He asked Aqualad and Kid Flash to help him stop them, so they could practice as working as a team. The three encountered Hook and Black Spider, but were easily taken down, and captured along with Selena Gonzalez. They escape because Robin's utility belt had not been taken, and eventually succeed in capturing the assassins. Gonzalez was nowhere to be found, however. Reviewing their mission, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash realized they had been had: there were more assassins waiting outside. The woman they were supposed to protect was dead. Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash helped Speedy defeat Brick. After his defeat, the three heroes attempted to convince Speedy to join their team, but he refused. Returning to Mount Justice, Red Tornado suggested the kids work on team-building skills. They reveal their real names to each other, Robin being the exception: he was under orders of Batman to keep his identity secret. They took a trip in Miss Martian's Bio-Ship to explore the surroundings, but were alerted to a commotion at Happy Harbor Power Plant. There, they found Mister Twister. They suffered a defeat because Miss Martian thought he was Red Tornado in disguise, trying to test them. The rest asked her to stay behind, but that did not help them either. They eventually managed to defeat Mister Twister by working together. Kid Flash invited Miss Martian for a night watching the stars at a campfire. It turned into a camping trip for the entire Team, mere yards away from the entrance to the Cave. To pass the time, the young heroes told each other the stories on how they became a superhero. Batman sent the Team to Santa Prisca to investigate the illegal super steroid Venom. They snuck past the defenses and took out two groups of guards: one from Kobra, and one including Bane himself. Robin and Aqualad discussed their findings, and agreed that Kobra was hoarding Venom. He nominated himself to be mission leader, an idea Kid Flash was not happy with, considering him too young. Bane used the disagreement to offer his help—he would get them into his old factory. Aqualad agreed. In the factory, Robin ran ahead to the computer lab. He hacked the systems, and with Kid Flash's help, found the true reason behind Kobra's presence: they were mixing Venom and Blockbuster formula to create a new, more powerful, Kobra Venom. Robin and Kid Flash had to abandon the lab because their teammates were found out. He made it to the drop-off area where Sportsmaster's helicopter was waiting and sabotaged it. He found Kobra, who would not fight him, but sent Shimmer instead. During the fight, Robin was forced to retreat as Aqualad called for a retreat. Back at the mine that lead them into the factory earlier, Aqualad lectured Robin about what he did wrong. Robin conceded, and suggested Aqualad be the leader. He approved, but promised it would only be temporary, as he thought Robin was made for command. With the leader now chosen, Aqualad planned a counterattack. Robin would head to Kobra. He easily dispatched Shimmer this time, but Kobra was a different league entirely. He is defeated quickly, but Kobra was forced to retreat when his forces were overpowered by the rest of the Team. When they returned to the Cave, Batman grilled the Team for their actions, but praised them for being able to react to sudden changes. Batman and Red Tornado sent the Team to Salt Flats to stop a robbery of plutonium. They were met by Psycho-Pirate, who used his Medusa Mask to induce anxiety into all members of the Team. Robin grew up in a family of fearless people—first the Flying Graysons, then Batman. He was afraid he would not be necessary to anyone—not to Batman because he was afraid, and not to the Team because he was the youngest. He was snapped out of his trance when Kid Flash took away the Psycho-Pirate's mask. It was just in time for them to engage the Psycho-Pirate's newly arrived ally, Atomic Skull. After a short fight, the Team secured the plutonium, but Atomic Skull got away. During the Team's martial arts training from Black Canary, Robin watched on in joy as she first took out Kid Flash, and later Superboy twice. The training was cut short by Batman, who briefed them on a battle the League just had, and a task he has for the Team. Robin and Superboy were assigned to guard a shipment of body parts of Amazo, an android that could mimic the powers of anyone it encountered. But during the transport to New York City, they were attacked by MONQIs. Though he managed to fight off several of the small robots, they got away with the cargo. Robin tracked the parts with GPS, and found they were on their way to Gotham City. With Superboy after the MONQIs on his own account and the rest of the Team too far away on their way to Boston, Robin went ahead. He was joined by Kid Flash, who could easily run the distance. The android was reassembled, and Robin and Kid Flash followed it to Robin's school, Gotham Academy. There, they found Superboy fighting the robot and proceeded to help. The three heroes worked together to defeat the robot, and Robin noticed they had help from a mysterious archer. During the debrief, Robin confronted Batman about the archer, but Green Arrow showed the arrow that saved Kid Flash wasn't his. They suspected it was Speedy that saved them. The Team proceeded to enjoy a day of fun on the beach, without Kid Flash who was stuck in school back in Central City. They were assembled by Batman and the League to meet their new teammate Artemis. Red Arrow—the former Speedy—gave them the mission to protect Dr. Serling Roquette. During her imprisonment by the League of Shadows, she had been forced to create a nano-robotic infiltrator called the Fog. She now needed to work on a virus to stop it. While the rest of the Team guard Roquette, Robin and Superboy went after the fog with the Bio-Ship. STAR Labs had already been destroyed, but Robin managed to upload the virus to the Wayne Tech computers before its information could be taken. Captain Atom gave the Team a lecture on espionage. The Team was obviously bored by all the information, so he instead gave them a cold case from the Vietnam war: the possible framing of Air Force captain Nathaniel Adams. The Team accepted. While Miss Martian posed as a JAG officer to talk to Wade Eiling, the judge at Adams's trial, Robin hid in a ventilation shaft to observe them. Robin and Miss Martian checked on another party in the trial, Shirley Mason. She had been murdered. Miss Martian examined the body, and found an old picture lodged under the body. Robin programmed his wrist computer to identify the people on it. They met up with Superboy and Kid Flash outside the home of Duk Trang, the first person on the picture that could be identified. They found someone else there too: Rako. After Miss Martian and Superboy went in first, Robin and Kid Flash joined. They lost, and Trang was murdered. With two witnesses dead, the Team regrouped at Bibbo's Diner to discuss their next move. Robin analyzed the photo found on the body of Mason; two people who were not yet dead were Enos Polk and Henry Yarrow. He would investigate Yarrow with Kid Flash and Superboy. As soon as they came to Yarrow's house, it exploded. Kid Flash created a whirlwind to suck the oxygen out, and found a body which he believed to be Yarrow's. In the remains of Yarrow's exploded house, they found evidence leading them to an abandoned airfield in Utah. There, they found the culprits behind both the framing of Adams and the recent murders: Yarrow, Rako and Alec Rois. Robin snuck away while Yarrow boasted, and attacked him from behind. Yarrow got away and fired several shots, but Superboy managed to block them all. One bullet ricocheted back to Yarrow, mortally wounding him. Miss Martian extracted the memories from the dying man. The Team reported their findings to Captain Atom. Batman and Robin set out to stop the League of Shadows from hijacking a rocket. Ra's al Ghul had its original payload changed with a diamond lens that, once in orbit, became a weapon of mass destruction. Robin dealt with several lower Shadows before helping out his mentor in his fight against Ubu. While Batman got past Talia and listened to Ra's as he explained his plans, Robin snuck up behind him and removed the lens from the rocket's nose cone. Ra's lunged at him, but fell down the tower with the lens. Robin attended the funeral of Kent Nelson at the Tower of Fate. In a fight with Clayface, Robin was defeated. Before the new menace could finish off Aqualad, Batman intervened. Batman requested a talk with Aqualad—just Aqualad—following the Team's defeat by Clayface. That did not sit well with Robin. Still not pleased about his treatment earlier in the day, Dick abreacted his anger by working out, unaware that Batman was watching. To mend fences, Bruce challenged his ward to a basketball match. The Team had been sent to investigate a power surge in the Bialyan desert, but once they got there and established a camp, Psimon noticed their presence and attacked the telepathic communication of Miss Martian. As a result, the last six months of memory were blocked. Robin woke up a day later, alone and lost, with only snippets of memories of the briefing by Batman the previous day. Robin noticed a checkpoint on his map, and headed there. He had to fight off a patrol of soldiers before the rest of his teammates arrived. They discussed the six month memory loss, but did not come up with any way to resolve the problem. Miss Martian probed their collective minds for clues, and found two missing members: Superboy and Aqualad. Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis went looking for Aqualad. By now, the three had reached the Bio-Ship. There, Artemis tended to Aqualad. On his first day of the new year at Gotham Academy, Dick ran up to the new student Artemis Crock to take a picture of her. His actions were questioned by his friend Barbara. Later in the day, Robin approached Artemis at the hidden transporter, and questioned why she was here, as she was supposedly Green Arrow's niece, and should be in Star City. Upon arrival at the Cave, Robin and Artemis ran into unidentified attackers. They had to hide in one of the Cave's air vents. Downloading Cave security camera files, he discovered that Kid Flash, Superboy, Aqualad, and Miss Martian met the unknown attackers earlier, but four security cameras were shot and he could not see what happened to them. Artemis and Robin made their way to the library, where they learned that their attackers were robots resembling Red Tornado. Red Torpedo flooded the hallway, but Robin stabbed him and dropped his cape on him to distract the robot. In another air duct, the two discussed the odds of their rescuing their teammates. On a speaker, Red Torpedo informed the two that they had ten minutes to surrender or their teammates would be executed. While Artemis was fearful of defeat, Robin kept a clear head. Robin deduced that the machines could be shorted out by an EMP generator. With help from Kid Flash over a comm link, Robin managed to create a pulse device from material found in the medical lab. He hooked it up to the central generator, but the circuit was broken. Before he could finish it, he was swept away by a tidal wave. Though Robin planned on pretending to drown to get close to the robots, he blacked out. Artemis managed to start the EMP by firing an arrow directly into the wiring. After the attack of the cave, Robin demanded answers on how the Cave was discovered. Upon hearing that his leader, Aqualad, had withheld knowledge of a mole from the Team, he, along with Kid Flash, Artemis, and Superboy turned on Aqualad. Before anything got out of hand, Batman assigned the Team a new mission. The had to investigate animal attacks in India. After the Team landed in Northern India, Robin and Kid Flash headed off on their own to investigate, deliberately ignoring the commands of Aqualad. While investigating, they were attacked by giant vultures, whom they theorized were enhanced with Kobra Venom. After dealing with the vultures, they were telepathically contacted by Aqualad. Robin and the rest of his teammates expressed their anger at Aqualad for not trusting them. It was not until Aqualad commanded his team to follow his orders, and vowing to put his position up for debate after the mission was over, that Robin and the others calm down. They reached the hideout where Captain Marvel was being held captive. After dealing with some opposition, the Team broke in, disrupting the Brain's experiment on Captain Marvel. After a short battle, the Brain retreated, doing so by activating a device to turn off the lights and disappearing with Monsieur Mallah. Later, when the Team convened at the Bio-Ship, Robin questioned Aqualad on why he kept knowledge of a mole a secret. After receiving an answer that warranted the withholding, Robin and the others voted to keep Aqualad as leader. In light of the plant attacks on Metropolis, Gotham City, Star City, Paris and Taipei by the Injustice League, Batman assigned the Team a mission to destroy the central control system. Moments after reaching the Injustice League's hideout, the Team's Bio-Ship was attacked by Count Vertigo and Black Adam, forcing them to leave it behind. When they were confronted by the two assailants, Robin and Miss Martian were ordered by Aqualad to leave and complete the mission objective. Robin and Miss Martian soon found the central control system, but were quickly assaulted by Poison Ivy and Ultra-Humanite, and the former captured the two using her plants. After freeing themselves, they battled until Miss Martian used the Bio-ship to free their captured teammates, who were being shipped above them. While his teammates fought the Injustice League, Robin and Miss Martian headed to the central control system and destroyed it by planting explosives. This warranted the attention of Joker and Atomic Skull. With the entire roster of the Injustice League against them, the Team was slowly overpowered until the arrival of the Justice League, which prompted the Injustice League to surrender. The Team was introduced to Zatanna, and Robin was immediately smitten by her. The Team engaged in a telepathic conversation with his team on Red Tornado, which was discovered by Zatanna. Robin and his teammates voiced their frustration on being left out on the search for Red Tornado, but were told to not intervene, as it was the League's responsibility. The Team, however, disobeyed orders and unanimously decided to search for Red Tornado themselves, taking Zatanna along with them, under the auspices of giving Zatanna a tour of Happy Harbor. While in the Bio-Ship, the Team turned to Kid Flash for a starting point on their search. Thanks to a favor from Hugo Strange, the Team was able to interrogate Professor Ivo, as he had a long-standing rivalry with T.O. Morrow, and would know where Morrow was. After his refusal, and the failure of Miss Martian to read his mind, Zatanna used her magic to force Ivo to disclose Morrow's exact whereabouts. After making it to Yellowstone Park, they were quickly confronted by Red Tornado. Red Tornado blew a message onto the ground, informing the team to act as if they were defeated during their battle against him. When the battle was over, Red Volcano appeared, evidently cognizant of the show they were playing, prompting Red Tornado to fly away, leaving the team to face Red Volcano. Their attempts to defeat him were fruitless, as the memory files of Red Tornado that were downloaded into Red Volcano and his superior processing speed allowed him to anticipate all their moves. It was not until Red Torpedo, Red Inferno—who both ultimately sacrificed themselves—and Red Tornado teamed up that he was defeated and sent plummeting in a sea of lava. After Red Tornado dealt with the ash clouds of the erupted volcano, they repaired him. Batman and Martian Manhunter devised a telepathic training exercise to see how the Team would deal with an alien invasion and the subsequent defeat of all their mentors and fellow heroes. The telepathic training took a turn for the worse after the "death" of Artemis, when Miss Martian's subconscious mind took over and led her to believe she had actually died—her emotions ultimately spilling over and affecting her teammates by making them all believe everything was real. The Team headed back to Washington, D.C., where they found Martian Manhunter. The alien invaders soon reached their location and attacked them. This resulted in the destruction of by the Bio-ship and "death" of Aqualad. Robin assumed leadership and developed the plan to target the mother ship that landed in Smallville. After reaching Smallville, Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Martian Manhunter infiltrated the mother ship while Superboy acted as a distraction until he was "killed". There, they headed for the power core, whereupon Robin planted explosives. As they were leaving, they were discovered, which prompted Robin to order Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter to leave. Robin and Kid Flash rushed into battle as the ship exploded, and were "killed" in the process. Robin awoke from his coma along with his teammates after M'gann was shocked awake by Martian Manhunter, visibly distraught over what he had experienced. During Robin's therapy session with Black Canary, he admitted that he was traumatized by the event. He had finally become leader and ended up sending his friends to their deaths—an action that has ultimately dissuaded him from ever aspiring to be the leader in the future. He resigned himself from his life-long goal of being like Batman, for he realized that he does not have the drive to sacrifice everything for the sake of the mission—the very same drive that made Batman who he is. On Halloween, Batman called a meeting with Robin, Aqualad, Red Tornado and Red Arrow to discuss the possibility of a mole. Robin, Aqualad and Kid flash were already ruled out as the mole by Red Arrow. While discussing Artemis, Robin let slip that he knew much of her secret already. Powers and abilities Powers Robin possesses no known superhuman powers, but instead relies on his physical conditioning, acrobatic prowess, and keen detective skills taught to him by the Dark Knight himself. Robin is also the Team's strategist, intellect and most importantly, their hacker. Due to these skills, Robin is considered the most highly trained and experienced member of the Team, and has also been crime fighting the longest. Abilities Though Robin technically possesses no superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a capable fighter. * Conditioning: Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen under Batman, Robin has exercised physical form to near-perfection for someone of his age for the purposes of fighting crime. ** Speed: Robin is shown to be able to run at above the average speed for a teen of his age. ** Endurance: Robin's endurance is at the peak of a boy his age and size. ** Agility: Robin has proven to be at the peak of human agility. ** Strength: Robin's physical strength is considerably higher than that of an ordinary teenager due to the conditioning he received from Batman. * Movement: ** Master martial artist: Robin can take out his enemies with ease possessing his knowledge in martial arts and agility. ** Master acrobat: Robin has proven to be able to perform complex aerial maneuvers. ** Master of stealth: Robin is a master at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing. ** Escape artistry: Robin is capable of escaping from various traps and locks in impressive time. ** Marksmanship: Robin is an amazing marksman, almost comparable to Artemis and Red Arrow. He utilizes his batarangs and almost never misses his target. * Mental: ** Detective skills: Robin has shown astute deductive reasoning. ** Vehicle driver: Excellent at motorcycle driving. ** Master hacker and Computer Technician: Robin has shown that he is more than capable of easily gaining access to almost any computer or program he wants in a matter of seconds. He was easily able to hack into both Justice League and Cadmus files with little to no effort on his part. ** Strategic planning: 'Robin is a natural leader and tactician, able to analyze most situation and develop complex and effective plans during combative situations in quick instances. ** Weisman, Greg (2011-08-11). Question #13440. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-08-12. Weaknesses Despite his intense training with Batman, Robin has all the weaknesses of a human 13 year old boy, and usually must resort to dodging attacks from superhuman foes rather than taking them head-on like other heroes might. Robin has shown a lack of conventional team work, where during certain situations, he would disappear abruptly either to scout ahead or perform some other sort of task, without notifying anyone else. This is not due to any ego or inconsideration however, but instead because of the fact that while working with Batman, their partnership has grown to the level where they can anticipate each other's moves without having to vocalize them. While this works well for him and Batman, this does not work with the rest of the Team. Robin's immaturity and childlike confidence in his own abilities has also proven to be a weakness as he will impulsively attempt to combat opponents who are either superior in terms of fighting skills to his own or metahumans who are considerably dangerous, such as during his one-on-one fight with Kobra or a mind-controlled Superboy. Equipment Rebreather: Robin uses it to breathe underwater. Weapons Like Batman, Robin carries a variety of weapons in his utility belt that substitutes for superpowers and allows flexibility in attack type. These include: * Batarang: Shuriken like objects, acting like boomerangs, that are used as long range attack weapons with various uses, such as explosive, or ones that release gas. * Grappling Gun: Hand-held devices that fire a grappling hook across far distances giving Robin the window to make hasty escapes and climb high objects and buildings. The grapple lines can be lengthened and pulled back utilizing the buttons on the gun. * Eskrima sticks: Another close combat weapon, these are twin fighting sticks that Robin uses, often while in civilian garb. * Taser: Robin carries around a hand-held taser, that can be used both short range and long range. The exact voltage of the electrical blast is unknown, but it was enough to momentarily slow down Superboy. * Gas pellets: Tiny-marble like devices that gives off a thick gray smoke which allows Robin to make hasty escapes. Close contact with the smoke can be disorienting for enemies. * Holographic computer: Robin also has a computer interface and hacking cable attached to his glove which gives him easy access to building schematics and data files. There is a USB-cable that he can hook up to larger systems that allows him access. Vehicles * Robin's motorcycle: Robin has his own personal mode of transportation, a customized sports coupe motorcycle. When its battle mode is activated, the motorcycle splits in half. The back half turns into a flying laser cannon that protects Robin from attack. It can also split into a pocket bike if the main body is heavily damaged and is activated through Robin's glove computer. Relationships Batman (Bruce Wayne) Taken in by Bruce Wayne after the death of his biological parents, Dick Grayson became Robin, Bruce's partner in his crime-fighting work as Batman. Having been only 9 years old when introduced to the field, Robin is one of the youngest heroes in the world. Batman's general opinion of Robin, although rarely stated directly, is high. When working in the field, they behave as a well-oiled machine, able to anticipate each other's moves, actions and plans, without the need to vocally communicate with each other. Despite being his mentor, Batman seems to treat Robin as a partner, rather than as a sidekick, hearing him out when he states his opinion and even conceding to his points should they prove correct or logical. He seems to also view Robin as a natural leader of the Team, but has not pushed him into the role. Despite his new duties as a member of the Team, Robin still lives primarily in Gotham and works alongside Batman as the Dynamic Duo when not on League business, unless matters are urgent enough that he must substitute work with the Team with missions alongside the Dark Knight. Robin seems to not only look up to Batman as a mentor but also as a father figure of sorts. He is proud to be Batman's protégé and cares about living up to his expectations. He becomes rather jealous sometimes of the attention Aqualad gets from Batman as leader of the Team, at one point punching the wall in frustration. This does not go unnoticed by Bruce and, showing subtle kindness, initiates a game of one-on-one basketball with Dick, saying that it is "training" in hand-eye coordination. Aqualad As one of the oldest members of the Team, Aqualad is naturally the Team's big brother. This relationship is most obvious between Robin and Aqualad. While Aqualad is the mature rational older brother, Robin behaves far more impulsively and immaturely, which often results in Aqualad having to keep him in check. However, despite their extreme differences in personality, the pair of them get along very well, showing great respect for each other. When time came for the Team to chose a field leader, Robin initially saw himself as the most appropriate leader of the Team, citing his greater experience despite being the youngest member of the Team. However, Aqualad explained that Robin's experience and his strong working relationship with Batman meant that Robin assumed his teammates could follow his plans without much explanation, whereas the Team really needed a leader who would be clear. Robin instead suggested that Aqualad should be the Team's leader, and Aqualad accepted. Nevertheless, Aqualad claimed that Robin was a natural leader and would one day be ready to take control of the Team. Despite this, Robin has been shown on at least one occasion to get jealous of the attention Batman gives to Aqualad due to his status as Team leader. Kid Flash Robin's closest friend in the Team is Kid Flash (Wally West), having met and been friends before the creation of the Team. Despite Batman's orders for Robin not to reveal his secret identity, Robin trusts Kid Flash to such a great degree that he has revealed his secret identity to him. They are constantly joking with one another, and a share a close familiar relationship that seems reminiscent of brothers. While they are obviously close, they enjoy to poke fun at and mock each other when one or the other fails at something. They bicker quite often regarding assorted inane topics. However, an argument regarding the role of who would be the leader of the Team arose and Robin felt he was more suited for role, while Kid Flash felt that he was. Kid Flash called Robin "a 13-year-old kid" and Robin sarcastically dubbed him "a mature 15". In the end, they both agreed that Aqualad was more well-suited for the role. As the Team find out that they have a mole in their Team, Kid and Robin trust only each other at the beginning. This shows their strong friendship. Robin often calls him "KF" as a nickname and in return, Kid Flash calls him "Rob". Alfred Pennyworth Alfred is the butler of the Wayne family and primary caregiver for both Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. Zatanna When Zatanna first showed up at the Cave, Robin was very quick to introduce himself to her, although in a far less "smooth" manner than he normally demonstrated. The two flirted throughout their adventure, and both looked forward to another mission with each other on the Team. Appearances Background in other media * Dick Grayson as Robin is considered the first official adolescent sidekick in comic book mythology. This is subtly hinted at in the show by stating the Robin has been working as a sidekick longer than everyone else. * In the comics' main timeline there have been four other Robins aside from Dick Grayson: Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown and Damian Wayne. * Greg Weisman stated that he chose Dick Grayson as Robin because Young Justice was sort of a Robin origin story and putting Jason Todd or Tim Drake would be doing injustice to the series. * In the original Young Justice comic series, the role of Robin was held by Tim Drake, rather than Dick Grayson. Dick Grayson as Robin, Nightwing and Batman meanwhile has been a member of such teams as the Teen Titans, the Titans, the Outsiders and the Justice League of America. * In the comics, Dick Grayson has twice used the Batman identity. His first stint as Batman was during which Bruce was recovering mentally and physically from having his back broken. The second stint came from Bruce Wayne being lost in time for a year. When Bruce Wayne returned, he and Dick shared the Batman mantle due to the events of Batman Incorporated. Other identities that he has used in the past include Robin the Boy Wonder, Nightwing and for a short time Renegade. Following the DCU reboot, Dick Grayson has returned to the Nightwing identity. * This is the twelfth animated incarnation of Dick Grayson. Previous versions have included The Adventures of Batman, The Batman/Superman Hour, Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder, The New Scooby-Doo Movies, The Super Friends, DC Animated Universe (Batman: The Animated Series, The New Batman Adventures), Teen Titans, The Batman, Justice League: The New Frontier, Batman: The Brave and the Bold and Batman: Under the Red Hood. * Dick Grayson has appeared in several live-action mediums including "The Batman and Robin Serials", the Adam West and Burt Ward Batman TV series, and in the films Batman Forever and Batman and Robin. Although he never appeared, Dick Grayson was also mentioned briefly in an episode of the series "Birds of Prey" as a former partner to Batman. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Gotham Academy Category:Gotham City citizens Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:The Team